Midnight Snack
by Stormshadow13
Summary: A midnight snack turns into something more. DarkxKrad, Yaoi lemon.


Midnight Snack

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I don't own.

AN: OMG! I don't know where this little bit of smut came from! **Warning! **This story is yaoi which means boy loving boy. If you don't like don't read. I will use any flames to burn my math book. Thank you.

xxx

Krad stood at the kitchen counter slicing meat and cheese for a late night snack.

"I hope you are planning to share that."

The blond ice hunter didn't even bother to turn his head as he addressed the speaker. "If you would have looked closely at what I am doing you would have noticed that there is quite enough here for three people."

Purple eyes blinked, "three?"

"Argentine, please stop lurking in the doorway like a thief, one is quite enough around here," Krad said with a sigh.

Dark frowned as the other artwork joined him on the bar stools by the counter.

Argentine gave the purpled haired Kaito a smug knowing smile as he settled himself.

Krad rolled his eyes at the other two as he brought over the sliced meat and cheese. He then grabbed a bag of chips and some dip and set them down next to the other food before he turned to the fridge. "What would you two like to drink?"

"Beer," chorused Argentine and Dark then they looked at each other and grinned.

"I do not see what you two see in this stuff," grumbled Krad grabbing the requested cans and a sprite for himself. He walked over and placed the drinks on the counter before taking the last stool for himself.

"It is quite good," commented Dark, "you should try some." He pushed the can at his counterpart.

Krad frowned and pushed the can back at his other half. "No thank you, I have no interest in drinking rotten boiled wheat."

Dark raised an eyebrow and nodded at the blond's drink, "says the guy who likes to drink tasteless sugar water."

"I like my sugar water, "sniffed Krad, "just drink your boiled wheat and leave my drink alone."

Argentine watched the two halves interaction with a great deal of amusement.

Dark and Krad both noticed Argentine's smirk and glared at him. "What are you smirking at!?"

""No thing, mot a thing," caroled Argentine raising his hands in a placating gesture.

The three artworks dug into their meal and munched in silence.

As he ate Dark found his eyes straying over to the blond hunter sitting next to him. Krad was wearing white night clothes that showed his figure quite nicely. The thief's eyes Continued to wander admiring the icy beauty before him.

Krad finally noticed his counterpart's scrutiny and scowled. "Mousy, what ever you are thinking, you better stop."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" asked Dark smirking at the hunter.

Krad gritted his teeth, "because, my other self, I know you and how you think."

Dark chuckled, "but I liked that particular train of thought."

Golden eyes narrowed, "I have three words that describe you my counterpart, Narcissistic, Klepto, and Pervert."

Argentine through his head back and roared with laughter, "oh, that's good."

The three went back to eating their meal and Dark kept eyeing his hunter.

After a bit Krad set his drink down hard on the counter and glared at the thief. "I thought I told you to stop."

The thief grinned, "different train of thought," he looked the blond up and down. Honey eyes flashed in anger and the next thing Dark knew he had a sharp white feather pressed to his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I should not cut your throat and leave you to bleed out your life on the floor," hissed the blond in fury.

"Because Emiko wouldn't like blood being all over the kitchen, she'd make you clean the kitchen in the morning and anyway dried blood is a real bitch to get up" said Dark rather cheerfully.

Krad hesitated and then pulled the feather away from Dark's throat and laid it on the counter. "Fine, but I am warning…" He never finished the threat because Dark chose that moment to lunge forward and wrap his arms around the hunter pinning his arms to his sides.

"I knew you loved me!"

"W-what?" golden eyes widened, "Mousy, let go of me! Now!"

"No way," Dark buried his head against the blond's shoulder. "You're comfy."

Krad squirmed trying to get free from the Kaito's embrace only to have Dark tighten his grip. "release me at once!"

"No."

"Let go!"

"Nope."

"Argentine, get something and pry him off!" Krad squirmed even more but the only thing this accomplished was sliding both himself and the clinging thief onto the kitchen floor.

Dark released his grip on Krad only to quickly grab the blond's wrist and pin them above his head.

The ice hunter glared up at the now smug looking thief, "get off!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

Dark grinned down at the fuming blond, "Because I rather like the view from up here."

Krad opened his mouth to protest some more but Dark quickly leaned down and pressed their mouths together. Golden eyes widened in surprise.

Dark slipped his tongue between slightly parted lips and began to explore his opposite's mouth enjoying the taste of the icy hunter. Then he released the blond's lips and started to kiss his way down the other's milky neck. While at the same time he transferred both of the hunter's wrists to one hand. Dark then started to work at the buttons of his other self's night shirt with his free hand.

Krad groaned softly and shivered as his thieving self nipped at a particularly sensitive place on his neck. Damn, he has a talented mouth thought the blond through waves of pleasure. No… wait… "St-stop."

Dark ignored his counterpart's words and kept up his ministrations.

Argentine looked down at the two busy beings on the floor and smirked. "I hate to interrupt but usually don't people do this activity on the kitchen table rather then the floor?"

Dark paused and glanced up at him, "not all the time," then he looked down and laughed at the beautiful shade of pink now coloring his blond's cheeks.

"shut up Argentine! And get him off of me." Snapped the hunter glaring up at the other artwork.

Argentine smirked, "Well, I'm going to call it a night see you two in the morning." He started for the door.

Krad's eyes widened in disbelief, "You are not just going to leave me like this, are you?"

Argentine waved as he vanished through the kitchen door, "have fun Krad-Sama."

"Argentine! Get your ass back here!" shrieked Krad thrashing beneath the thief trying to dislodge him from his perch.

Dark road out his counterparts attempts to shake him off and grinned as the hunter finally lay still panting beneath him. The thief then pulled out a short soft piece of silk cord and bound the blond's wrist together then tied that to the post of one of the stools bolted to the floor. With this done he started to unbutton his other self's shirt.

Krad tugged at the cord binding him, "Mousy, untie me!" He struggled to ignore the fire that was beginning to rage through his body.

Dark once more ignored the demands of the hunter now that the shirt was undone he began to run his hands over the now exposed creamy skin. He then lowered his head licking and nibbling his way along a pale collar bone. The thief then proceeded to kiss his way down his other half's milky chest pausing to dip his tongue into the blond's belly button. Dark smiled as he felt the other's shivers of pleasure. He then lifted his head and captured a pink nipple and sucked on it tenderly.

Krad's head fell back as his body shuddered in pleasure, "s-shit st-stop."

Dark released the captive nipple and lifted himself so that he could look into pleasure clouded amber eyes. "Your mouth maybe telling me to stop but…" He reached between their bodies and squeezed lightly, "this is telling me to continue. Guess which I'm going to listen to." The thief lowered his head once more and pressed his mouth to the blond's however this time he was met with eagerness rather then reluctance.

Ah, screw it; I've been wanting this anyway, thought the blond kissing his counterpart back fiercely.

Dark smiled into the kiss as he slid his hands down pale sides to the waist band of his counterparts sleeping pants. He released the blond's mouth and sat up tugging playfully at the cloth.

"Now just wait one minute."

Dark looked back down at his other half one eyebrow raised, "now what?"

Krad frowned up at him, "I do not find it particularly fair that I am the only one losing clothing. Do you not see the unfairness in this too?"

Dark chuckled and smiled down at his hunter, "and what should I do to make this fair to you my lovely angel?"

Golden eyes seemed to glow, "clothing, lose it."

"Dark chuckled again and quickly tugged off his black shirt, pants and then boxers. He settled once more on top of the hunter. "Is this better?"

Krad cocked his head pretending to consider, "I suppose. Now how about untying me?"

"Getting a bit demanding aren't we?" Murmured Dark trailing his fingers along the blond's ribs, "I don't think I'm going to untie you quite yet." With that he tugged the white pants down and wrapped his fingers around the hunter's erect cock.

Krad groaned as Dark began to move his hand up and down nails scraping lightly against him.

Dark leaned down and recaptured the blond's nipple; he started to suck on it in time with the movements of his hand. After a few moments of this Dark released the blond's nipple and lowered his head kissing his way back down the blond's abdomen.

Krad blinked wondering what the Kaito was up to as the purple haired thief's warm breath traveled lower down his body. He soon got the answer to his silent question as the hand was replaced with warm moistness. The blond's head fell back, "sh-shit Dark."

Dark raised his hands holding the hunter's hips still so that the blond wouldn't inadvertently choke him. He continued to pleasure the now burning Ice demon. Who strained against his hold trying to thrust deeper into his counterpart's warm mouth.

xxx

Satoshi stumbled sleepily down the hall heading for the kitchen to get a glass of water. He was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"You really don't want to go in their right now."

Satoshi blinked confused at Argentine, "why not?"

Argentine coughed, "they're just a bit busy at the moment and wouldn't appreciate being walked in on."

Satoshi blinked, "they?"

Argentine smirked, "Dark' is in there with Krad-Sama."

Satoshi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "you don't mean…?"

"Yep," nodded Argentine grinning.

"Don't tell me they're trying to christen the kitchen table, groaned Satoshi.

Argentine shook his head, "no, that honor was taken by you and the Niwa boy. They're christening the kitchen floor."

Satoshi's face turned the same bright red as his lover's hair. "Er, I think I'll get water from the bathroom." He turned and quickly retreated back down the hall.

Argentine's smirk got bigger, "have fun Hikari-Sama."

Daisuke looked up as his blue-haired lover came back into their room face bright red. "Oh, don't tell me that you walked in on them?"

"No I… hey, how do you know what they're up to?"

Daisuke smirked like Argentine, "Sato-kun, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that they've been wanting each other for some time.

"How come I didn't know? Krad is my curse after all," protested Satoshi as Daisuke wrapped his arms around him.

"because Krad is subtle and sneaky and you are dense." Snickered Daisuke guiding his lover over to the bed and falling into it with the blue-head.

"Yes, Krad is sneaky… HEY! I'm not dense!"

Daisuke snickered and rolled on top of the police commander, "let's see if we can make some noise of our own, shall we?"

Satoshi smiled, "yes, let's"

xxx

Dark gave one last suck before he raised his head earning a dismayed groan from his counterpart. He smirked as he reached for his pants and pulled a small tube from one of the pockets. Krad's eyes widened as he saw the tube and realized what the Kaito was planning to do. The Thief raised an eyebrow as he noticed the slightly nervous look now on the hunter's face. "don't tell me you've never been taken before." The answering flush was answer enough. "I promise to be careful," he leaned back down capturing the blond's lips in a kiss as he carefully inserted a finger into his lover's body.

Krad shifted a little the finger didn't hurt it just felt strange. He reminded himself to breath easy and relax. The Kaito added a second finger followed by a third. When he thought that the blond was stretched enough the thief removed his fingers and replaced them with a larger appendage. The hunter gasped a little as he felt the feeling of resistance followed by a giving sensation.

Dark carefully and slowly pushed in pausing every so often to let his counterpart adjust to the feeling of something inside of him and making sure that he didn't tare any tissue on his way in. Finally he was buried all the way and had to fight to hold still. He wanted to fuck the pretty blond beneath him senseless but he knew that if he did and hurt the hunter Krad would never forgive him so he leaned his head against the other angel's shoulder and waited.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Dark chuckled as he pulled out and then thrust back in. Soon the two halves had a rhythm and moved together. Krad gasped as one of Dark's thrust hit the spot that made him see stars and beg for more. The Kaito sped up his pace making sure to hit his counterpart's pleasure spot with each thrust. Soon the blond's gasps turned to screams of pleasure and not to long after the Kaito's voice joined his. Finally both came together screaming each other's names. Dark collapsed on top of his lover and lay there panting for a moment. Then he carefully pulled out of the blond's body and rolled off him. He then began to untie the other angel's hands.

Krad rolled over and sat up, "you know we better leave before someone decides to come and see what all the screaming was about.

Dark nodded and gathered up both of their clothing, and then he reached down and offered his ice angel a hand up.

Krad took the offered hand and wince as he got to his feet, "my room or yours?"

Dark smirked, "mine."

Krad pause and glanced over at his counterpart questioningly, "do you always carry a tube of lube in your pocket?"

"Only when I'm planning on seducing someone," said Dark winking at his opposite.

Krad tried furiously to ignore the sudden blush that came to his face. Blushing was so not intimidating… no, threatening… no, demonic? Yeah, demonic, after all he was the demonic angel he didn't blush or so he tried to tell himself.

Dark watched his other self trying to hide the sudden blush, damn, that was cute.

Then something dawned on the blond hunter, "you were trying to seduce me?"

"Of course," smirked Dark.

Krad blinked, "so everything went the way you wanted it?"

"Yep."

"And you wanted me on the bottom all this time?"

"Yep."

"And I am going to be on top next time?"

"Not a chance."

"Hey! Why not?"

"Because you're such a cute uke."

"Oh, now that's not fair."

The two angels quickly left the kitchen still arguing about who was topping the next time. They completely forgot about the remains of their midnight snack on the counter. Sometime later Emiko walked into the kitchen. She stopped and regarded the food left on the counter smiling. "Yea! They finally got laid."

xxx

AN: I hope this wasn't too crappy. This was my first lemon so please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
